


Sweet Dreams on Killmotor Hill!

by agentz123



Series: Donsy Week 2020 [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dad Donald, Donsy Week 2020, F/M, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, They are Actually Sleeping, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Daisy sleeps over.Donsy Week 2020, Day 4 - Future
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Donsy Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sweet Dreams on Killmotor Hill!

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by DT17 episode "A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill!"

Daisy watched as heat was fired through the clouds. “They’re _beautiful,_ ” she breathed, taking in the scent of the sea, the gentle rocking of the ship, the pounding in Donald’s chest. 

“I know.” 

She glanced over and gave him a playful punch. “Donald!” she reprimanded. “You’re not even looking at the sky! What could you possibly be talking about?” 

He blushed, embarrassed to have been caught. It was his idea, after all, to go out onto the deck in order to stargaze. “Your eyes,” he admitted. Daisy was quiet for a moment before snuggling up closer to him in their shared deck chair. “What, are you cold?” 

“No,” she whispered, barely audible. Her throat had tightened and her tongue had liquefied. 

Donald was finally able to tear his eyes away from her and take a glimpse at the heavens. He was, slowly but surely, getting over his fear of the night sky, of the darkness of space. 

He clutched her hand tighter as he caught sight of the moon. 

“Let’s run away together, Donald.” 

He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. “What?” 

“We can live on your boat. Just sail away to the edge of the world.” 

“There isn’t an edge.” 

“Well, we can spend the rest of time looking for one anyway.”

He felt his face flush again. “I would love that,” he quacked. 

Daisy sat up with a sore back and groaned in disappointment. Of course it was just a dream. Donald, god bless his soul, always put his kids first. He would have never said yes to abandoning them like that. _They _were his world, edge or not.__

__And that was one of the things she loved most about him._ _

__She realized that she had been subconsciously squeezing the life out of him in fear of flipping out of the hammock. When she went to untangle her arms from his waist, she noticed how he was poring over her, just as he was in her slumber._ _

__Daisy felt the sensation of melting once more, like she was just dissolving in love all over again. She gave his beak a quick smooch and stretched her back._ _

__“Next time, let’s spend the night at my place.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know I cheated a bit with the prompt but hey. Anything can happen in the dreamscape.


End file.
